This is our fate
by AsgardianPotterhead
Summary: Wallis Bell became a hunter as a teenager. Nearing her late twenties, she realises there's no way out. Something big is coming and she knows it, and soon finds herself meeting up with familiar faces to avenge her parents' deaths, along with her sister and partner in crime - Amy. As they ditch Britain for America, neither of them have any idea what's in store.
1. Chapter 1

****Okay, so I started Supernatural about two or three months ago and I've just reached mid-S8. I had a really good idea for a fic, so I went for it. I don't own anything, wish I did, yada yada yada - enjoy****

The bar was busy, full of people of all ages. There were the old men who stood at the bar, buying drinks for women decades younger than themselves. Of course, they accepted these drinks, before leaving the men alone at the bar when their night finally drew to a close. Then there was the young ones. The Just-Legals. Easy to spot miles away as they slurred their words and spilled their drinks over the bar, claiming sobriety repeatedly. They were usually accompanied by The Not-So-Legals. The ones who were nodding off in the corner, with the occasional spurt of laughter or urge to take a photo with the person closest to them in a bid to remember the experience in the morning when they would experience their first hangover.

Among these people, there was a girl sitting at a small round table - suited for no more than two - who sat swirling another glass of cheap wine as she looked around the room. She sipped her drink, giving a small sigh. Watching other people fascinated her. After tonight they would go home - perhaps with someone they just met - and tomorrow they would take some painkillers, stay in bed and regret drinking so much; or wish they hadn't sang _that_ song in the karaoke, or wish they hadn't taken _that_ guy home with them. But for the lone girl at the small table, Wallis, she didn't have to wait for tomorrow. She figured that most people had that one thing they wished had never happened, that's why she picked this bar. It was the cheapest, it attracted the down-and-outs of the town as well as they young ones. She found an almost sadistic humour in what she could see unfolding before her, her inward narrative making unhelpful side comments every now and then. _Him? Bad choice. Oh yeah, she's _super_ into you. That drink will haunt you tomorrow, love._ Sometimes she considered stopping them, maybe standing up and taking the drink away from the young girl who had school tomorrow, or asking the bar to ensure _that boy_ gets home safe because he can't see straight any more. Every time she thought this, she would move to stand up, but then she was always halted by a small green eyed monster building inside the pit of her stomach pulling her back down into her seat. _No one helped me._

* * *

She was fourteen, not long started Secondary school when it happened. Walking up the driveway Wallis noticed the strange marks on the curtains, which for a reason unknown to her had been drawn shut. She looked at them questioningly as she climbed the steps to the front door, which stood slightly ajar. It was at this moment she realised something was not right. Quickly pushing the door open, she dumped her bag and walked into the living room. Her dad stood waiting, smiling at her.

"Where's mum?" She asked.

"Around." He shrugged. Wallis flinched as her dad blinked. She could have sworn that for a split second, his eyes flashes a steely black colour. His smile grew and he advanced on her, his smile growing into a malicious and evil grin.

"Dad?" She choked, backing away. His eyes flashed black again, and he held his hand in the air. Wallis felt her feet leaving the floor, air rushing past her ears and her shoulder pop from a collision with the wall. She struggled for breath as she dangled a foot off the floor, grasping the wall for something, anything to get her down.

"You're dad's long gone. As for mummy-" He said, looking to his side. Wallis' eyes followed, meeting the sickening sight of her mothers corpse lying behind the couch. Her neck was twisted, her legs unnaturally angled. She tried to scream, but whatever restrained her breathing also restrained any chances of screaming for help. Tears perched on her eyelids as she looked away, still struggling against the wall. The last thing she remembered was a loud crashing sound, then the sudden ability to breathe again as she fell from the wall, hitting her head off the cabinet before collapsed on the ground.

When she woke up, she found herself in the back of an old Ford. Her eyes were hazy as she sat up, an old checkered blanket falling off her shoulders. She looked into the drivers seat, filled with sudden panic as she didn't recognise the driver.

"W-Who are you?!" She cried, cowering back into the seat. His head snapped back to look at her, to her relief it wasn't her dad. Her dad wasn't her dad. She grew confused and disorientated, feeling nausea brewing in her gut.

"Good, you're awake. Calm down, I'm here to help." He said, stretching a hand between the two front seats and trying to clam her. As she caught a glimpse of his face in the dark, she recognised him.

"I know you..." She breathed, trying to calm her stomach. "You were at the house a few days ago. Aren't you an electrician? How did I get here? Did you kick down the door?" She rambled on until she had to quickly stop so to stop herself from passing out again.

"Look, I'll explain in time. Right now we're going to my house. Don't worry," He said, noticing her panic. "I have a daughter, she's about your age. You can stay with us until we get something sorted." Wallis had no energy left to argue, or to question, so she nodded. Her head was still spinning, but her nausea was easing and she leaned her head against the window.

After that night, her life changed. She had been adopted by the so-called 'Electrician' a few months after the ordeal as she had no one else to live with. Her grandparents were dead and now so were her parents. His daughter, Amy, was a year younger than Wallis. It took them both a while to get used to the thought of having a sister, but they grew to trust each other, as was expected of them in Amy's family business. She learned they ways of Hunters, recited everything she could from her new Dad's journals and was taught how load, unload and clean guns. She pinned exorcisms and sigils to her bedroom walls, drumming them into her subconscious. At first it was exciting and new, but over the years as her kills and exorcisms grew, it became a burden. She and Amy were often left alone for weeks, sometimes hauled around Britain by their father to carry out their own hunts as they grew more capable. A few years after, their father died. He had been hunting a werewolf, but in the end he was outnumbered, as he had failed to realise he was dealing with more than one. It hit Amy hard, harder than Wallis. She was quiet for weeks, almost unreachable. Until one day, she emerged from her bedroom, dropped a loaded gun onto the table and vowed to finish her dad's work. Wallis supported her, as she was alone with no one but Wallis. Her dad and her mum were both gone. Wallis promised that she would do everything she could to protect Amy, in a bid to pay last respects to the man who done the same for her. They packed bags and loaded an arsenal under the seats of their newly inherited old Ford, then made their way to whoever needed them.

* * *

Wallis swallowed hard on the cheap wine, gritting her teeth as she pushed back the memories. She had come to this bar to unwind after their latest hunt. A poltergeist terrorizing Wallis' old school. She had been happy to come back, but now all she wanted to do was leave the old town and distance herself from it's painful memories.

"Buy you another?" She heard a voice ask as she sat down her empty glass. Her head clicked upwards, meeting a man with a hard but kind face. He was young, not much older than her.

"I really shouldn't." She sighed. He smiled at her, a charming glint in his eye. "Go on then, you've twisted my arm." She smiled back.

"Great." He beamed. He disappeared into a small crowd and didn't reappear until five minutes later. He sat another glass of cheap red wine in front of her and sipped on his own beer.

"Now that you've bought me a drink I guess I should probably know your name, I'm Wallis." She said, accepting her drink.

"Well Wallis, the name's Dean Winchester, nice to meet you." He said with a wink.

"So, what are you doing here? That certainly isn't a Scottish accent, hell, that isn't even a British accent." She laughed, lifting her glass to her mouth. He swallowed his beer and gave a chuckle, leaning on the table.

"You're right there, I'm here on erm, business. From America, which you have probably already guessed."

"Yeah, I guessed that much." She smirked. "What kind of business?" Dean shifted in his seat slightly, then looked to her with an eased smile.

"Family business, tying up some lose ends and - you know." He said with a shrug, lifting the cold beer to his lips again. She nodded, watching him. He was tall, with green eyes that could pierce right through you. She noticed an assortment of just noticeable freckles on his cheeks and over his nose, his lips curled into a smile as he caught her staring. "You here alone?" He checked. She nodded.

"I would be here with my sister, but she bailed out at the last minute and went back to our hotel." She sighed.

"So you're not from around here?" He asked.

"Nope, well, kind of." She corrected. "I lived here 'til I was about 14, then my parents died and I was adopted and moved to England." Dean stirred in his seat, a sympathetic look across his face.

"I'm sorry," He said, biting his lip slightly. "So what brought you back?"

"Erm, road trip - with my sister - just wanted to see the place again, y'know?" She rushed, caught of guard by the question.

"Road trip? Really? Huh, I guess I road trip a lot too, with my brother." He said, a mischievous glint in his eye as they watched each other for a moment. Their eyes were locked onto one another's as they both sipped their drinks silently.

* * *

"Nice place." Dean mumbled as they stumbled through the doorway to Wallis' hotel room. She giggled as he pushed his hand through her hair, resting his palm on the back of her neck as they shared harsh kisses and manoeuvred their way around Wallis' bags. "_Thank God they only had two single rooms left." _She thought as they fell onto the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

****It's taken me so long to update this, I'm so sorry. I've been really busy at school and stuff. please read and review.**

**P.S. This chapter is set like two years after the first chapter, during A Little Slice of Kevin kind of time, just incase I didn't make it clear enough.****

* * *

"Come on, Amy," Wallis sighed, dropping a newspaper on the table in front of her. "Stop sulking." She finished as she sat down, her fingers flicking through the softening corners of the newspaper.

"I'm not sulking." She sang, her eyes not leaving her computer screen. Wallis sighed, opening the newspaper fully at the report she had been searching for.

"Aaron Webber - disappeared two days ago from a near by park," She recited, scanning the words. "Ah, here we are - just after a small tornado hit the park. Only in the park."

"So what?" Amy challenged.

"Somehow a freak tornado in Kansas in the middle of summer arrives and a kid goes missing at the exact same time in the place it hit? Come on, I dare you to tell me that sounds normal."

"Maybe it's normal for over here." Amy shrugged. She had been reluctant to leave England, to leave everything she knew behind. But there was a certain interest, a spark of hope in the back of her mind that maybe they could move across the sea and have a normal life. Go to college, maybe even join a Sorority. The day they moved into their new apartment that hope died.

"Will you get your head out of that bloody computer and focus? There is a kid who has been taken by god knows what and you're sitting there with your head in some blog." Wallis moaned, folding the newspaper. Amy gritted her teeth, turning the laptop around so the screen faced Wallis.

"I have the woman who last saw Aaron's address, a contact number and the kids school, anything else you want me to do?" She asked with a sour grin. Wallis sighed and drank the last mouthful of her coffee.

"Let's go." She said, tucking he newspaper under her arm. Amy closed the laptop and followed her out, searching her purse at the familiar ID cards. '_Scotland Yard, nope. Metro Police, nope.' _She thought, sighing inwardly as she sat in the passenger seat of their new car.

"I miss Madox." Amy sighed, referring to their old car which they had elected to sell in order to buy a new one in America.

"Me too." Wallis consoled her, starting the car and driving along the newly familiar street. "Why is it always us?" She asked herself aloud. "I mean, given the size of America, you'd think - as the law of averages goes - there would be at least a few more hunters here than back home. Why are we the ones left with this?" She added, her grip on the steering wheel tightening.

"I reckon that when God was handing out the straws, we pulled the shortest." Amy said, rolling down the window for some fresh air, as neither of them had quite yet grown accustomed to the Kansas heat.

"Yeah, God." Wallis replied, sarcasm dripping from her lips. They drove past a white house, with a white picket fence and green grass. Jealousy caused a painful twang in Wallis' stomach as they parked a little bit along from the woman, Mrs Hagar's house. "Grab that box in the back seat." She instructed Amy, stepping out of the car.

"It's a good thing we haven't totally unpacked yet." She replied.

They approached the house, Amy trailing a step behind Wallis with the weight of the box in her hands.

"I'll knock, shall I?" Wallis smirked. Amy rolled her eyes as Wallis knocked on a brass knocker, then dropped her hands by her sides, tucking them into the pockets of her leather jacket as they waited. There was no answer, so she knocked again.

"Her car's here." Amy said, raising an eyebrow as she turned her head to look at the sleek black car in front of the house.

"That's a damn nice Impala." Wallis nodded, then turned back to face the door. She knocked again, then heard heavy footsteps approaching behind the door. She and Amy shared a glance, and Amy laid the box on the ground. Wallis' hand twitched to the retractable pen-knife in the pocket of her jeans as they waited for the door to open. As it opened, they caught sight of the towering man standing in front of them. Amy flinched slightly, then noticed the kind smile on the mans face. He had dark eyes and long brown hair that fell just above his suit-clad shoulders. "H-Hi," Wallis smiled, her hand moving quickly away from her pocket. "Is Mrs Hagar at home? We're new to the street and she had invited us over." The tall man smiled sympathetically.

"No, sorry. Mrs Hagar is at the police station. I'm agent Malloy, FBI." He said, flashing his ID badge.

"Oh, yes, of course, the kidnapping. You see, that was partly the reason we had come, to check on her, y'know?" Amy piped up.

"I see," He looked to the floor. "Well, she won't be long. Come inside, if she's expecting you I guess you should just wait for her." He moved away from the door, letting the girls walk past him.

"This was not the plan!" Wallis cried in a hushed voice as they walked down the hallway.

"I didn't think he'd let us come in!" She replied. They walked into what they had guessed would be the living room, trying to look as casual and carefree as they could when they sat on the sofa. "What if she comes back early?! That's the bloody FBI!"

"My partner and I will just be finishing up and we'll be out of your hair." Agent Malloy said to them as he walked in, tucking something into his suit jacket.

"That's fine, take your time." Amy smiled at him. Just then, footsteps could be heard thundering down the stairs. The girls turned their heads quickly to see another suited man with an overcoat coming downstairs with his head bowed.

"Nothing upstairs, she's safe." He called in a gruff voice, walking into the room. "I don't know about you Sammy but I need a beer." He added, his head still pointed to the floor as he focused on tucking something into his overcoat pocket. Wallis went into her pocket, searching for a small folded piece of paper, on which she had written the address and contact number for Mrs Hagar. She leaned over to Amy, her eyes still scanning the page.

"When they're gone," She whispered. "We go to the kids' school." She finished, folding the paper away.

"Who are they?" The other man asked. Amy saw his green eyes grow tense as he looked to the girls.

"Agent Roth, this is -" Malloy said, lifting a hand to point to the girls. "Hold on, I didn't ask." He laughed to himself.

"I'm Amy." She smiled from the couch.

"And I'm - " Wallis lifted her head after tucking away her notes, meeting Agent Roth's eyes. She squinted at him for a second. "I'm Wallis."

His eyes widened as she introduced herself, his mind finally registering.

"Wallis?!" He cried.

"Dean?!" She replied, standing up on her feet. "I thought I recognised you."

"You two know each other?" Agent Malloy asked.

"You work for the FBI?! What were you doing in Scotland?!" Wallis cried. _'The one time I pick someone up from a bar, someone I thought I would never see again, and now look.'_

"Business." He shrugged. Wallis' eyes flitted to the now cheap looking suits.

"Let me see your ID again." She demanded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. They swallowed hard and thrust their hands into their suit pockets, pulling out the IDs and holding them up. Wallis grabbed them and inspected them. The scribbled signatures were just translatable. She scoffed. "Agent Angus? Agent Young? What the hell is going on here?"

"I was wondering the exact same thing." Amy said, completely bewildered.

"Yeah, Dean, what the hell?!" Malloy cried.

"Can everyone just calm the hell down?!" Dean exclaimed. Wallis raised her eyebrows. "Alright, Sam, remember when we were in Scotland to - y'know - the Crowely thing?" Sam nodded. "Well when I went for a drink after wards, and - well - you know the drill." He rushed. Sam sighed, rolling his eyes. "Now, what the hell are you doing in Kansas?" Dean asked Wallis.

"I moved. Amy and I wanted a change of scenery." She hit back. He took a step back, looking at the girls.

"So, are you two like - y'know - " he waved his around suggestively. "I didn't turn y-"

"We're sisters you arse." Wallis snapped, cutting him off. "Now, since we all know neither of you are FBI, you need to tell us what's going on here." Dean and Sam shared a glance, then sized up the girls.

"Alright, how about we do that after we get out of this woman's house?" Sam suggested at the sound of an engine driving up the street. Wallis and Amy panicked, looking around for an easy escape from the house.

"This way." Wallis said, grabbing Amy's hand and pulling her to a back door. Sam and Dean followed suit, clambering through the small hallways to the back door. Wallis and Amy scaled the small fence, then waited as Sam and Dean cleared it in one jump, swiftly swinging their legs over it and landing gracefully.

They stopped running once they reached Wallis and Amy's car, where Wallis placed her hand on the bonnet, leaning over as she panted for breath.

"Let's not do that again for a while." Amy said, resting against the window. Wallis turned, sitting against the side of the car.

"I thought you two would have handled that better." Wallis laughed breathlessly, watching as Sam puffed and panted for air, while Dean walked off a stitch.

"I thought you two were invited?" Sam retorted, raising his eyebrows. Wallis bit her lip and looked to Amy.

"You lied." Dean said, standing no more than two feet away from Wallis.

"Yeah? So did you. Also, I seem to remember that you never called." She replied.

"You didn't ask me to." He said, drawing himself up to his full height, trying to hide an embarrassed expression.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Wallis smirked, pushing herself up from the bonnet. "Well, thanks for the reunion, Dean, but I'm afraid we have to go." She said, patting him twice on the chest as she passed him on her way to the driver's side of the car. "See ya!" She called, putting on a stressed American accent as she swung open the car door. She sat in the driver's seat, starting the engine as Amy sat down beside her. Wallis hit the horn twice before they sped along the street, heading back to their apartment.


End file.
